Tumeur
by Razoue
Summary: Après sa possession par le Nogitsune, Stiles croit que sa vie va redevenir normale. Mais, il apprend qu'il souffre d'une tumeur au cerveau et qu'il ne lui reste que quelques mois à vivre. Ses proches sont anéantis, tout particulièrement Derek, qui va tout tenter pour l'aider. Se passe après la saison 3b, ne tient pas compte de la fin.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fic' sur Teen Wolf, toujours et encore du Sterek.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer** : Rien de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient, pas même Isaac *pleure* tout est à Jeff Davis. Je ne touche aucun bénéfice. Tout ce que je gagne c'est vos précieux commentaires!

N'oubliez pas de reviews, même si c'est pour dire '' coucou c'est bien/c'est pas bien ( en justifiant, please) ''

... bonne lecture ...

* * *

Stiles avait cru, pendant un instant, qu'il s'en était sorti. Avoir été possédé par le Nogitsune n'avait été en rien une partie de plaisir. Il avait énormément souffert, et pire encore, il avait fait souffrir tout ceux à qui il tenait. Pendant un long moment, il se tenait à distance des autres, pensant qu'ils le détestaient, qu'ils lui en voulaient. Scott et les autres lui certifiaient à chaque fois que ce n'était en rien sa faute, qu'il n'était responsable de rien et que le Nogitsune était le seul à blâmer dans l'histoire. Pourtant, il s'acharnait à croire que c'était l'unique fautif . Il se maudissait d'être trop faible, de ne pas avoir su chasser ce monstre de son esprit. Il s'acharnait sur lui-même, et ne pouvait plus regarder ses amis ou même son père en face. Il repensait à toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites, à tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait été abominable, et il n'a rien pu faire à part observer. Observer comment le Nogitsune réduisait son monde petit à petit, doucement, comme une lente torture.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté que ses amis mettaient à l'aider, il n'en restait pas moins déprimé. Il tentait de sourire de temps en temps, pour faire mine qu'il allait bien, mais personne n'était dupe.

Alors, tous ses amis se sont réunis pour lui parler. Pour s'expliquer, même Derek, même Peter, même la mère de Scott étaient présents. Ils étaient tous là, afin de mettre les choses au clair. Tous s'étaient portés volontaires pour requinquer le jeune homme. Aucun d'eux n'avait été méchant ou déplaisant, ils ont juste dit ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, et que jamais, un seul instant, ils ne lui en voulu. Car c'était leur ami, un ami qui avait toujours été là pour les soutenir, dans les pires moments, alors qu'il n'avait aucune obligation. C'était l'humain de la meute, celui qui se creusait la tête pour trouver des solutions et qui s'embarquait dans des aventures trépidantes sans aucune garantie d'y revenir sain et sauf. Et pourtant, toujours il avait répondu présent pour eux.

Alors, oui, ils lui pardonnaient tout ce qu'il avait fait, et rien au monde les ferait changer d'avis sur lui. Stiles comprit à ce moment là, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de douter. Qu'ils ne le jugeraient pas, qu'ils comprenaient. Car tout le monde était dans le même bateau et tout le monde avait vécu ce cauchemar.

Petit à petit, il se remettait sur pieds, il recommençait à sourire, à plaisanter. A redevenir l'hyperactif qu'il était. Tout s'arrangeait doucement, et sans se précipiter il essayait de redevenir celui qu'il avait toujours été, le petit rigolo de la bande.

Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait cru ce qui allait lui arriver. Au bout d'un certain temps, il commençait à avoir de légers troubles. Ce n'était pas grand chose, au début. Des problèmes de visions, puis des insomnies. Finalement, il subissait des sautes d'humeur, des troubles du comportements, des petites pertes de mémoire . Son père s'en inquiéta et décida de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire quelques analyses. Et il découvrit avec effroi que son fils souffrait d'une malade incurable. Une tumeur au cerveau. Il ne voulait pas croire que son fils allait subir le même sort que sa défunte femme. Mourir à petit feu, sans que rien ni personne n'y puisse quelque chose. Il regarda son fils allongé dans la machine avec tellement de désespoir que le docteur essaya de le consoler. Il se mit alors à pleurer, silencieusement. Pourquoi, pourquoi sa famille méritait-elle ça ?

Quant à Stiles, toujours à l'intérieur de la cabine, était paniqué. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait voulu que tout aille pour le mieux, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir être fort, car une mauvaise nouvelle s'annonçait. Alors, il ferma les yeux, et ravala ses larmes. Il avait été bien sot de penser que sa vie changerait.


	2. Chapter 2

Je tenais à préciser que cette fic mettrait plus de temps à sortir que l'autre ( Liés à jamais ) sur laquelle je me centre le plus.

Mais j'essaierai de poster assez régulièrement. N'oubliez pas de review, pour qu'au moins je sache si ça plait ou non. ( sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer)

Les chapitres sont courts ( je sais) , désolé.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Stiles ne réagit pas quand il apprit la nouvelle, où en tout cas, il ne voulait pas laisser voir que ça le brisait. Quand son père le lui avait annoncé, sa voix tremblait et il était sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Son fils, lui, ne disait rien, et fixait le vide. Il était juste là, en train de se demander qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour que le sort s'acharne autant sur lui. Non, ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir été possédé, d'avoir fait du mal, il fallait maintenant qu'il soit atteint d'une maladie qui allait le détruire complètement. Le médecin vint à la rescousse de son père, et expliqua à Stiles, qu'il souffrait d'une tumeur au cerveau. Il lui décrivit tout ce qu'elle provoquait, et il lui annonça à contre-coeur que malheureusement, il ne lui restait pas plus de quelques mois à vivre. Stiles ne disait toujours rien, restant là à l'écouter en silence, mais au fond de lui, il voulait pleurer, crier, frapper. Il voulait montrer sa rage, sa rage contre la vie qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Elle ne faisait que l'enfoncer pour qu'il puisse dépérir plus vite. Mais une fois de plus, il décida de ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Il n'en avait plus besoin de ces foutus sentiments. Ils ne l'aideraient en rien. Alors il ne fit qu'hocher la tête, pour faire signe qu'il avait bien compris. Qu'il avait parfaitement saisi qu'il allait bientôt mourir, et que rien n'allait changer ça.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital, un complètement malheureux, l'autre complètement indifférent.

Dans la voiture, un silence de mort régnait, on entendait seulement la respiration saccadée du shérif. Il voulait dire à son fils, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, mais à quoi bon ? Cela n'allait pas l'aider, ni encore moins le sauver. Alors il préféra se taire, le temps arrangerait peut être les choses et rendrait ça plus facile. Mais il savait très bien que c'était faux. La mort de sa femme avait été la pire chose de sa vie, et cela se répétait ,avec son fils. Et une fois de plus, il ne pourrait rien faire, à part le regarder mourir lentement.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux, et Stiles monta dans sa chambre, saluant vaguement son père. Il était seul dans le noir, et il regardait le plafond. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la rencontre avec la meute. Comment son meilleur ami s'était transformé, la rencontre avec Derek, puis toutes ces aventures... elles l'avaient rendues vivant, plus que jamais. Il se sentait enfin utile, et voulu. Stiles se sentait pour une fois appartenant à quelque chose de fort, et ses amis étaient précieux pour lui . Lydia, qu'il avait aimé toutes ces années. Scott son meilleur ami. Même Isaac, Derek, Kira , Allison et les autres lui étaient importants. Il ne s'imaginait plus la vie sans eux, et pourtant, il devrait s'y habituer. Ou plutôt, eux devraient s'y habituer. A continuer leur vie, sans Stiles.

Il se retourna dans son lit, et appuya sa tête contre le coussin. Il voulait tellement que cela ne soit pas réel. Qu'il se réveillerait, comme avec le Nogitsune. Mais non, il ne rêvait pas, et cette réalité était insupportable. Il se lamenta longuement, et finit par s'endormir, le coussin mouillé par ses larmes.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà enfin la suite ! Merci à tous pour vos favs, follows & reviews ! N'oubliez pas de commenter pour partager votre avis, c'est très important =).

Yumi → Tant mieux s'il donne envie de lire ^^

Je sais, mais je suis une vraie sadique qui maltraite ses petits persos que veux tu x)

Merci pour ta review ^^

Minzy → Ah que coucou. Je te comprends, moi aussi il fut un temps où je n'aimais pas les fics tristes car ça déchirait mon petit cœur en morceaux bouhouhou, mais les meilleurs fics sont les tristes justement, car elles provoquent plein de sentiments en nous et nous font réfléchir ! Enfin bon, je suis navrée de te décevoir mais effectivement ça sera une death fic ^^ ( déjà rien qu'en lisant le résumé on peut s'en douter). Du coup je suppose que tu ne liras pas la suite, dommage, en tout cas merci pour ton passage qui m'a fait plaisir =) !

Guest → Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui c'est censé être triste donc bon, ravi que le but a été atteint xDD ( c'est à dire émouvoir ) , les chapitres seront tous assez courts, je suis plus habituée comme ça, m'enfin voilà ^^ merci encore une fois, à bientôt =)

Alumette ( original comme surnom xD) → Merciii =) oui je vais continuer ne t'en fais pas !

Blitzz → Coucou:) ah et bien c'est gentil merci =P ! Si si c'est bien moi qui écrit Liés à jamais, fic qui risque d'être longue d'ailleurs ( pour ça que celle-ci met plus de temps). Je suis de ton avis, moi aussi je préfère les histoires tragiques ^^ mais j'espère que l'autre te plaît quand même xDD

Non ne t'en fais pas, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic =)

Merci pour la review, à bientôt !

Voilà voilààààà, maintenant, bonne lecture mes petits sagouins !

* * *

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il avait les yeux bouffis et la bouche pâteuse, il avait mal dormi et était d'une humeur massacrante. En même temps, continuer à vivre sa vie tout en sachant que bientôt elle se terminerait... c'était assez spécial comme sentiment. Et Stiles hésitait entre être énervé, triste, ou indifférent. Il opta pour la troisième proposition, après tout, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son entourage. Il se prépara pour le lycée, se demandant comment il allait annoncer ça à ses amis.. et puis après tout, peut être que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient, et il n'avait pas besoin de tout bousculer, ni d'attrister ses amis qui venaient à peine de sortir d'une terrible épreuve, dont il avait d'ailleurs été la cause principale. Il se mit une claque mentale , il fallait vraiment qu'il y repense à ce moment... Il finit de se préparer, et vit un petit post-it sur le frigo, son père était allé au poste car il avait à faire. Stiles se dit que c'était mieux ainsi, l'affronter n'allait en rien l'aider, déjà qu'il était accablé, voir son fils devait être terriblement dur. Il se gratta la tête, prit une biscotte et sortit de chez lui, affichant son sourire habituel.

- Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée... surtout Stiles, fait comme d'habitude, fait comme d'habitude... marmonnait-il pour lui même.

Il prit le bus, et en sortant du véhicule, il croisa Scott, son meilleur ami, qui se jeta sur lui.

- Stiles ! Tu as passé un bon week end ? Demanda-t-il le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- On peut dire ça comme ça...répondit le jeune homme d'une voix sourde.

- Toi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !

- Oh, ce n'est rien d'important, t'inquiètes, mentit Stiles en essayant de sourire, mais cela sonnait faux et Scott le remarqua.

- Écoutes, on se connaît depuis perpette, je sais quand tu vas bien, ou quand tu vas mal, et surtout, je sais quand tu mens ! Tu as cette manie de détourner le regard et de bouger tes lèvres.. regarde tu le refais !

- Scott ! Vraiment , là, j'ai tout sauf envie d'en parler, tu peux bien m'accorder ça ?

- Ok... mais c'est bien parce que tu me le demandes. Je finirais par découvrir ce qui cloche de toute façon.

Stiles soupira d'exaspération et fit une petite tape dans le dos de son ami en secouant sa tête. Ses amis étaient des têtes de mules, et ils finiraient tôt ou tard par voir que quelque chose le tracassait. Il n'avait aucune envie de les affronter, et de devoir leur avouer que bientôt il mourrait d'une terrible maladie.. Il imaginait déjà leurs têtes, leurs réactions, et il ne voulait plus revoir la crainte, la tristesse sur leurs visages. Il avait déjà causé assez de tord.. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter de ces derniers instants comme il l'avait toujours fait, c'est à dire s'amuser avec ses amis, essayer de sortir avec Lydia, embêter Derek, tout faire pour aider son meilleur ami, veiller sur son père. Être le garçon sympa avec qui on rigolait et à qui on pouvait se confier. Il ne voulait pas soudain devenir une source de pitié, juste parce qu'il ne lui restait que deux, trois ou peut être quatre mois à vivre.

Après tout, ce n'était pas à ses amis de payer les frais. Il se sourit à lui-même, c'était décidé : il ne leur dirait rien, et tout irait pour le mieux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait...


	4. Chapter 4

Allez, comme je suis en vacances et que je suis sympa, je vous fais deux chapitres pour le prix d'un =P.

Enjoy !

* * *

Tout se passait bien. Et c'était ironique de dire ça étant donné la situation de Stiles. Mais il arrivait à faire comme si de rien n'était , comme si la mort ne l'attendait pas au bout du chemin. Il était souriant, plein de vie, et ses amis étaient enchantés de revoir le bon vieux Stiles, qui redevenait enfin complet. Il était de nouveau cette petite boule d'énergie que tout le monde voulait avoir près de soi, car il apportait soutien, réconfort et bonne humeur. Bref, rien d'alarmant. Il était bien, tout était bien. Il s'était rapproché considérablement de Lydia, de Kira et étonnement de Derek. Après toutes ces histoires, celui-ci c'était un peu adoucit, et Stiles le découvrait sous un nouveau jour, un Derek gentil, souriant , qui avait le sens de l'humour, chose improbable à première vue.

Scott sortait avec Kira et Stiles était heureux pour son meilleur ami, même s'il le connaissait bien et savait qu'il n'avait pas complètement oublié Allison. Allison qui d'ailleurs ne traînait plus vraiment avec eux, puisqu'elle était toujours en compagnie d'Isaac. Ces deux là s'étaient trouvés, et ils semblaient heureux, alors c'était parfait. Tout le monde se reposait enfin après les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu, leur vie était comme avant, comme si ces loups-garous, cette Darach, ce Kanima et ce Nogitsune n'avait jamais existé. Ah, si seulement.

Les jours filaient, et bien que tout était paisible à Beacon Hill, Stiles allait de plus en plus mal. Lui qui n'avait pas l'attention d'avouer son secret, peinait désormais à le cacher. Il était pâle, transpirant, ses yeux étaient sans cesse cernés à cause des nuits blanches qu'il passait parfois. Il était faible, et parfois s'endormait sans prévenir. Ses amis commençaient à se poser des questions tandis que son père, qui essayait de l'éviter depuis tout ce temps, dû se reprendre en main et aider son fils. Il l'excusa auprès du lycée et lui laissa le temps qu'il fallait pour récupérer, bien qu'il ne guérira pas vraiment...

Il restait auprès de son fils, ne disait rien. Il ne faisait que le regardait d'un air désolé, anéanti, comme si c'était de sa faute. Un soir, alors que son fils dormait et qu'il allait s'en aller, celui-ci le retint, et le regarda de ses yeux endormis, peinant à les ouvrir correctement. Le shérif se rassit, et caressa la tête de Stiles.

- Dors, tu iras mieux si tu es reposé. Lui dit-il doucement.

Il y eut un silence, avant que Stiles ne se mette à parler d'une voix à peine perceptible, tremblante.

- Papa... je sais ce que tu ressens, et je sais que tu es familier à ce sentiment mais... s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas endurer ça seul, je vois bien que tu essayes de fuir l'inévitable , alors...

Son père le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis serra fort la main de son fils avant de se retenir de pleurer. Il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien, et revivre ce calvaire était trop pour lui. Mais Stiles avait raison, il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il devait rester auprès de son fils, pour qu'ils affrontent ça ensemble, sinon il le regretterait toute sa vie. Alors il pleura et le prit dans ses bras, laissant la tristesse de toutes ces années s'échapper enfin. C'était aussi sa façon de s'excuser silencieusement, il demandait pardon de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, et de l'avoir délaissé à son triste sort. Stiles lui tapota le dos, et pleura à son tour. Voir les autres pleurer était ce qu'il détestait le plus, mais pour une raison quelconque, il était soulagé. Soulagé que son père évacue tout ce qu'il gardait en lui, et qu'enfin il soit prêt à l'accepter. Il allait pouvoir l'aider à sa manière, pouvoir l'aider à avancer la tête haute , et affronter son destin non pas en lâche, mais en homme qui se bat jusqu'à son dernier souffle.


	5. Chapter 5

Jlukes → Désolé, j'aime faire des chapitres courts x).

Merci pour ta review, voici la suite.

Ai-san → Tant mieux =D ! Bah oui, faut pas tout dramatiser ^^. Héhé bah tu vas le découvrir...

Merci pour la review ^^ !

Yumi → C'est le but que ce soit triste xDD parce qu'il cache bien son jeu j'imagine .. ? Mais ils le découvriront bien assez vite !

Merci à toi pour ta review =).

HawaiianWoolfie → Oh merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça haha ! Oui elle va l'être ( je sens que je vais pleurer moi même en l'écrivant... masochiste sur les bords xDD)

La voici, merci pour ta review ^^.

Maria de ma vie → Merci mon amour x'DDDD... pleure pas trop, c'est pas encore super triste pour le moment o3o .

Nomie → J'ai hâte aussi x'D ! Ahaha, bref, merci pour ta review ! La suite arrive petit à petit ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était revenu au lycée, son état s'est un peu près stabilisé, bien que la fatigue ne le quittait jamais réellement. Il semblait tout le temps ailleurs, et sa bonne humeur disparaissait de nouveau, inquiétant pour de bon ses amis. C'est Scott qui alla lui parler le premier, après tout c'était son meilleur ami. Il alla donc chez Stiles, entrant tout seul, ayant le double des clés. Le shérif ne semblait pas être à la maison, il monta donc directement dans la chambre de son ami. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, en le prévenant que c'était lui. Il rentra dans la chambre et s'éclaira grâce à son portable. Stiles était endormi dans son lit, et il semblait faire un mauvais rêve. Il transpirait comme s'il avait de la fièvre, et son visage affichait une expression de douleur. Il remuait dans son sommeil, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Scott s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son front, il était brûlant. Stiles se réveilla soudainement à ce contact, se relevant brusquement et en fixant l'intrus d'un regard apeuré. Puis quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était autre que Scott, il se calma, avant de se recoucher.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Réussit-il à articuler difficilement.

- Je venais voir comment tu allais, et je vois que j'ai bien fais.

- C'est juste une fièvre, rien de grave. Mentit-il.

Scott soupira et regarda tristement son ami.

- Je suis un loup-garou, tu as oublié ? Je sais quand tu mens , et tu viens de le faire. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça fait un moment que j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'en parle.

- Scott...

- Ne discute pas !

Stiles semblait exaspéré, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'en parler maintenant. Mais il se dit qu'il pouvait au moins confier ça à Scott, c'était son ami de longue date, c'était comme un frère pour lui. Et depuis longtemps ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre. Il ne voulait juste pas que ça lui fasse de la peine. Scott avait déjà beaucoup souffert.

- Je suis malade. Finit-il par avouer.

- Je crois que j'étais au courant !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis vraiment malade, du genre gravement, irrécupérablement, incurablement aussi.

- Attends, tu veux dire que... ? Tu vas...

Stiles hocha tristement la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Scott se releva soudain, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Son meilleur ami allait mourir ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il y avait bien une solution, n'importe laquelle, mais pas celle là. Jamais il ne le laisserai tomber , encore moins dans son triste sort. Son expression du visage se fit soudain plus dure, plus colérique. Il aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider, il voulait le sauver ! Sa colère l'emporta sur son côté humain, et ses yeux devinrent rouges, alarmant Stiles.

- Scott, calme toi, c'est pas non plus la fin du monde. Tenta le pauvre malade.

- C'est pas la fin du monde, mais c'est le début ! Hurla Scott.

Il frappa le mur de toutes ces forces, et celui-ci se brisa sous la pression de son poing, faisant sursauter Stiles qui se releva légèrement . Il respirait fortement, puis petit à petit, il finit par redevenir lui même. Il mit sa tête contre le mur, il voulait pleurer... mais ce n'était pas à lui de pleurer, à quoi bon ? Ça ne sert à rien , il l'avait bien compris. Ça n'aidait pas les gens, ça les sauvait encore moins. Il finit par se diriger vers Stiles et lui prit la main, le regardant plus sérieusement que jamais, lui faisant une proposition des plus dangereuses.

- Stiles... et si je te transformais ?


	6. Chapter 6

Voici enfin la suite =) ! (Re)désolé pour l'absence, je me suis déjà expliquée sur mon autre fic, mais pour faire court, j'étais assez occupée ^^

Ai-san → Tu vas le découvrir... maintenant! =D

Thank you for the review

Yumi → Une transformation guérit tout voyons UwU xD /oupas/

Mici pour la review =3

Werewolf alpha hale → Ahaha et bien merci de laisser une petite review ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Nomie → Je suis une sadique de haut niveau, et j'aime vous torturer mwahahaha ! Mais vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, c'était pas prévu

Merci pour ta review =)

Jlukes → Huhu merci * rougit *

Markhan → J'adore recevoir tes compliments, ça me flatte ! Un énorme merci, ça me fait très très plaisir et ça me donne envie d'écrire davantage ahaha =) ! J'adore vous frustrer, mais j'essaye de ne pas en abuser =P ! Merci encore, et bonne lecture !

Iantocullen → Bonjour bonjour nouveau lecteur !

Ahahaha je crois que tu vas être déçu mais bon... tu me diras ce que t'en penses ;) !

Merci pour la review en tout cas :)

Enjoy ~ and don't forget to review please ~

* * *

Stiles était revenu au lycée après son long moment d'absence. Son père s'était chargé de tout régler avec la direction concernant son absence de longue durée, et tout était plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre. Ses amis, '' la meute '' comme ils l'appelaient, s'est tout de suite ruée sur lui dès son retour, pour voir s'il allait bien et savoir qu'est ce qu'il avait eut. Il leur répondit avec un léger sourire que ce n'était rien de grave, juste une grippe de saison qu'il avait attrapé par mégarde. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, comme s'il renaissait.

- Tant mieux, car on s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi tu sais ! Surtout lorsque Scott devait aller te parler et qu'il en est revenu tout bouleversé... il ne nous a rien dit, lui avoua Lydia en le tenant par le bras. M'enfin bon, tu es là maintenant, et c'est ce qui compte !

Elle lui jeta un regard compatissant et l'entraîna vers le cours de physique chimie, les autres les suivant , soulagés. Stiles s'assit à sa place habituelle, et Scott arriva quelques minutes après, s'asseyant près de son meilleur ami. Il sourit tristement et se rapprocha de Stiles, pour que personne ne les entende.

- Alors, tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il inquiet pour la santé de son ami.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Scott soupira lourdement avant de fixer silencieusement son ami dans les yeux.

- Sérieusement... pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté la morsure ? Elle t'aurait sauvée...

- Je sais Scott, je sais. Mais tu me connais, je n'aime pas la facilité. Et si le destin en a voulu ainsi , c'est que ça doit se passer. La morsure n'y changerait rien. Lui répondit-il tout doucement, en tapotant le dos de son ami.

Celui ci soupira une nouvelle fois, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Stiles refusait ce cadeau, cette bénédiction qui aurait pu le sauver. Le guérir. Le faire vivre... Il était encore sous le choc d'avoir appris cette terrible nouvelle. Mais il avait promis, cette nuit là, de ne rien dire aux autres, car c'était à son ami mourrant de le faire quand il serait prêt. Et il était encore plus choqué qu'il ait refusé son offre. Il se rappelait encore tout à fait la scène. Lui , qui demandait s'il voulait qu'il le transforme. L'incertitude dans les yeux de Stiles pendant un instant, puis son sourire chaleureux habituel.

- Non merci, Scott. Je ne tricherai pas avec la mort. Avait-il simplement répondu.

Scott en était resté bouche bée, et finalement il accepta. C'était à lui de choisir de toute manière, et il n'irait pas contre sa volonté, même si ça le révoltait. Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider, faire n'importe quoi pour le soulager. Mais il avait compris que le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour lui est de le soutenir dans cette épreuve, et de rester près de lui, et il le ferait ,coûte que coûte, même si ça le déchirait.

Après cet incident, les choses se déroulaient paisiblement. La bande se rapprochait de plus en plus, et devenait inséparable, se remémorant leurs aventures... tout était si calme aujourd'hui. Trop calme. Et bien que tout ça avait été intense, ils n'auraient pas dit non contre un peu d'action.

Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que leur demande silencieuse se réaliserait. Car un beau soir, alors que tous étaient allés au bowling pour s'amuser un peu, Derek surgit de nul part, couvert de boue et de sang, les surprenant tous.

- Derek, que fais-tu ici ? Le questionna finalement Scott. Tu vas bien ?!

Il avait de nouveau cet air sombre qu'il affichait souvent lorsqu'il était contrarié.

- J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle.. Vous n'allez pas me croire mais... Kate est en vie.

Tous se regardèrent complètement surpris , incrédules. Kate, en vie ? Était-ce possible ? On pourrait dire que oui.. après tout , c'était Beacon Hills.

- C'est pas possible... dirent-ils en même temps.

Allison était sous le choc, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que racontait le loup-garou qui était autrefois son ennemi.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Et bien .. je m'en doutais un peu, mais la griffure causée par Peter l'a transformée. Elle n'est donc pas morte, et en plus de ça, c'est devenu.. une sorte de métamorphe, mais pas un loup-garou.

- Comme Jackson alors ? Intervint Stiles, qui écoutait sans rien dire depuis avant.

- En effet. C'est une sorte de... jaguar-garou.

- Oh mon dieu ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! S'écria Lydia.

Ils restaient plantés là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Et puis finalement, ils se regardèrent tous, les uns après les autres, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Les aventures reprenaient. Ils n'auront plus le temps de s'ennuyer désormais. Car même si cela risquait d'être dangereux et dramatique, l'adrénaline les poussait à affronter leurs démons. Et ils acceptaient volontiers cette tâche. Mais tout se passera-t-il aussi bien que les autres fois ? Stiles se le demandait...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et à très vite pour la suite ^^ ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer !


	7. Chapter 7

Bon en ce moment je suis plutôt inspirée et j'ai pas la flemme, du coup voici déjà le chapitre 7 bande de chanceux =P

Yumi → Ouais elle est partout celle-là x'D je l'aime pas mais je la met dans mes fics... je suis maso je crois ='(.. ahaha je vais être celle qui pleurera le plus crois moi T_T...

Mais c'est faux je prends rien . enfin sauf si se droguer aux cookies c'est mal x'D

Ahah merci miss !

Jlukes → Tant de questions que tu te poses mademoiselle , les réponses arriveront au fur et à mesure, patience est mère de sagesse x) !

C'est gentil, merci =) ! ( oui je sais, désolé xD mais il faut faire avec =P)

A bientôt =) !

Erza Robin → Yep il en faut è_é

Pareil.. enfin après faut se mettre à sa place mais bon, je voulais faire quelque chose d'inhabituel concernant l'acceptation de la mort , j'espère que c'est réussi x)

Merci =) à bientôt ^^

Lessa-chan → Recoucou toi =) ! Oh et bien c'est gentil ahaha ^^

Oui c'est différent, plus triste x') ( t'inquiètes pas je vais pleurer aussi x'DDD )

Et bien la voici, tu es servie =P ! Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

Iantocullen → Mais si il a le droit voyons, il prend ses décisions lui même ( ou pas) =P !

Ahahaha mystère mystère, tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres comment ça se passe, je n'en dis pas plus ;) !

Carrément impérativement ah làlà , vous me pressez les gens, mais ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez bien, merci !

A très vite =P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jeunes lycéens se réunirent dans le loft de Derek, qui n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière visite qui remontait à un bon moment déjà. Ils s'assirent sur les canapés, attirant Peter et Isaac qui étaient dans leur chambre.

- Petite réunion de famille ? Plaisanta l'oncle du loup-garou.

- Ouais et t'es pas invité. Répondit-il froidement.

- Ouh , quelle méchanceté ! Vilain toutou.

Derek le regarda d'un air indifférent en soupirant, décidément son oncle l'agacerait toujours. Celui-ci s'avança néanmoins, voulant savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Isaac, lui ,rejoignit Allison, s'asseyant près d'elle, lui prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Lorsque tout le monde semblait écouter, Derek commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé .

- J'étais allé dans notre ancienne maison, pour prendre quelque chose , et en sortant j'ai senti la présence de quelqu'un dans les alentours. Je me suis donc mis à suivre cette odeur, qui m'était d'ailleurs familière, et c'est alors que...

Il s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire.

- J'ai vu Kate, revenue d'entre les morts. Elle me regardait avec son sourire perfide et a rigolé avant de se jeter sur moi. J'étais désorienté, n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était bien elle. Et finalement, elle se transforma sous mes yeux, avant de m'attaquer. On s'est battus 10 bonnes minutes, et elle ne semblait pas savoir contrôler sa transformation, elle était trop faible. Elle finit par s'enfuir, j'ai voulu la suivre mais j'ai perdu sa trace. J'en ai déduis que c'est à cause des griffures trop profondes dans sa gorge qu'elle a ressuscitée, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. Il faut qu'on l'arrête, tout de suite.

Scott qui écoutait attentivement soutint Derek en disant qu'il fallait effectivement la retrouver.

- Si humaine elle causait autant de dégâts, imaginez ce qu'elle peut faire en étant une créature...

Les autres déglutirent, préférant ne pas connaître les attentions de Kate. Elle restait dangereuse, une criminelle, et il fallait la renvoyer là où était sa place : sous terre.

Ils finirent par faire des groupes pour avoir plus de chances de la retrouver. C'est Derek qui les constitua, sachant les affinités qu'avaient les amis entre eux.

- Scott , Stiles, moi et Peter nous surveilleront le périmètre du lycée. Allison , Lydia , Isaac, jetez un coup d'oeil en ville, regardez dans tous les endroits possibles. Malia et Kira , prévenez Chris que... et bien sa sœur est revenue, et qu'on aurait besoin d'aide. Vous fouillerez la forêt, ainsi que les immeubles près de leur appartement. Peut être qu'elle y retournera pour demander leur aide.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et partit accomplir sa tache.

Derek était comme neuf, ses pouvoirs de loup-garou avaient fait effet. Il accompagna Peter dans sa voiture, tandis que Scott et Stiles les suivaient au volant de la Jeep.

- Stiles.. tu crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour leur en parler ? S'il t'arrivait quelque chose pendant qu'on chasse Kate, ça va pas le faire. Commença Scott quand son ami s'arrêta à un stop.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je suis pas encore mort tu sais, essaya de plaisanter le jeune homme, mais cela n'amusa pas du tout son meilleur ami, qui le regardait désespéré.

- Il va bien falloir leur dire un jour ou l'autre tu sais.

- Je sais, et je le ferrais , mais pas aujourd'hui.

Scott secoua la tête, pas convaincu. Ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée, et descendirent de la voiture, rejoignant les deux Hale.

- Stiles, viens avec moi, on va voir de ce côté. Peter et Scott, allez voir sur le terrain. Ordonna Derek.

Ils lui obéirent, et partirent chacun de leur côté. Stiles était bien silencieux contrairement à d'habitude et le loup-garou, pas très perspicace , le remarqua tout de même.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il sans que l'autre ne s'y attende.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Une tarée revenue des enfers a essayé de te tuer, elle hère quelque part on ne sait où , et on a aucune idée de ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire.. c'est sûr que ça va super ! Dit-il avec son sarcasme habituel.

Le jeune Hale sourit, il savait que Stiles adorait exagérer les choses, bien que souvent il n'avait pas tort. Mais il remarqua que quelque chose d'autre clochait.

- Tu sais... si quelque chose te tracasse et bien.. tu peux m'en parler. Je suis pas forcément le meilleur des confidents mais, je t'écouterai.

Stiles s'arrêta, totalement surpris par la confession de Derek. C'était la première fois que le loup-garou disait quelque chose de ce genre, et c'est à ce moment que Stiles comprit qu'ils avaient passé un stade au dessus d'une simple amitié. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, il le ressentait. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, et Derek qui s'était lui aussi arrêté, le scrutait , cherchant dans ses yeux ce qu'il n'allait pas. Stiles s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement venant de l'extérieur. Ils se précipitèrent dehors, et virent une jeune femme qui était allongée par terre, du sang tout autour de son corps. Ils virent Scott et Peter de l'autre côté qui avaient eux aussi été alertés. Ils s'approchèrent du cadavre, et une autre jeune fille était en train de pleurer à genoux, fixant le cadavre de son amie sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Je.. elle... nous étions en train de nous balader... et un monstre a surgit... pourquoi... dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Scott la raccompagna à l'intérieur tentant de la calmer pendant que Stiles envoyait un SMS à son père pour lui prévenir qu'ils avaient découvert un corps, et Peter et Derek se regardèrent, méfiants.

- C'est étrange... ce n'est pas l'odeur de Kate... finit par avouer Derek.

Stiles s'approcha du cadavre, s'accroupit pour l'examiner rapidement, puis regarda vers le loup-garou avec un air interrogatif.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas elle qui a fait ça ?

- Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais vu.

Un silence prit place, ils se demandaient qui d'autre avait bien pu commettre cet acte abjecte. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car Stiles tomba soudainement dans les vapes, et sombra petit à petit, le visage inquiet de Derek étant la dernière chose qu'il vit...

* * *

A suivre... n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, à bientôt les amis !


End file.
